


Lonely

by nebulababe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: also this is kinda sad sorry, i wrote this in like half an hour probably, inspired by a tumblr post, there are no canon characters, this is the first work i've posted here hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulababe/pseuds/nebulababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cling to each other, the sole survivors of two separate sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post http://homestuck-arts.tumblr.com/post/143176526852/mpregbert-nagekis-binart-did-you-know

They cling to each other, the sole survivors of two separate sessions. The Sylph of Heart and the Knight of Space wander through paradox space, mourning the dead and those too lost to help. The Sylph keeps them sane, preserving the heart in them both. The Knight keeps them moving, navigating paradox space so they are always far from their sessions and their memories and their dead.

\--

They haven’t spoken a word in years, in sweeps.

\--

They can barely remember their own names, maintaining identity through the feel of their aspects and the other’s hand in their own.

\--

Sometimes they drift through dreambubbles, after they’ve been created. It’s comforting, knowing that there are others who have the chance to live even after they’ve died, who are surrounded by those they know and can carry on supported. 

But it creeps in, the laughter of fallen friends rings in their ears and mixes with their dying screams, their final cries.

They don’t linger.

\-- 

Once, they met someone like them. A Mage of Hope who escaped a session gone wrong. The Mage joined them, but didn’t stay long. The Sylph tried to help, to heal, but the Mage was already corrupted, more code than carbon, more monster than person.

They watched, helpless, as the Mage’s skin darkened as time passed, eyes becoming blanker and words becoming sloppier. Ridges and protrusions appeared slowly, and when the Mage dies one last time, the lonely two watch, heartbroken and empty, as the body morphs and grows and their friend is no longer anything they can fathom, no semblance of the Mage of Hope left.

They leave the black mass to join its brethren in the Furthest Ring.


End file.
